1. Field
The disclosure relates to a microwave oven. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a microwave oven capable of preventing a door that can be open from a left side or a right side thereof from being simultaneously open from both sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven irradiates a microwave generated from a magnetron to foods to cook the foods by using friction heat which is generated due to translation motion of water molecules contained in the foods.
Generally, the microwave oven includes a body having a cooking chamber and a door hinged to the body to open/close the cooking chamber. The door may be hinged to a left side of the body, so that a user can open the door using his/her left hand, called a left opening scheme. The door may be hinged to a right side of the body, so that the user can open the door using his/her right hand, called a right opening scheme. The user can select one of the two opening schemes to open the door.
However, the opening scheme of the door may have to be changed according to the installation place of the microwave oven. In other words, the door of the microwave oven employing the left opening scheme may be needed to be opened through the right opening scheme. In contrast, the door employing the right opening scheme may be needed to be opened through the left opening scheme according to the installation place of the microwave oven. In addition, in a microwave oven equipped with a door that can be opened from both sides thereof, when a user opens the door from one side of the door, the other side of the door has to be locked such that the door can be prevented from being separated from the body.